Twinkles
by MoonlightMystery13.3
Summary: Little magical sparks, beautiful and easily overlooked, this is my series of Wizards V. Aliens drabbles. Just like my other drabble series, I'll rate this K , and rate each drabble individually within, and I'm guessing at the genres for now. Plenty of bro, I'm sure, though. :)
1. Love is Another Magic

A/N: *laughs* Guys, I started writing Lab Rats drabbles, and I just couldn't seem to stop. This won't be updated nearly as frequently as When We Can't Say More, just when something occurs to me, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

Random 'Lil Note: This episode is so inspiring, my goodness, I have 4 one-shots that spawned from that episode. I love Mrs. Meeks, she's amazing, and there will certainly be stories involving her to come. Oh, and **drabbles are exactly a hundred words, and double drabbles are exactly two hundred words**. Both will probably end up in here. :)

Episode: 100 Wizards

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Benny and Tom's random little "So?", "So?" exchange. :D

* * *

As Chloe walked away with Mrs. Meeks, I couldn't keep the grin off my face. She was amazing, incredibly beautiful and fierce.

I met Benny's eye, as he grinned back at me.

"So?" He asked, knowing glint in his eyes.

 _So, I think I'm in love and my soul is singing right now_ isn't exactly the kind of thing I could say to anyone, even my best friend. But I knew he knew me well enough to see it in my face, and I beamed.

"So?" I asked, and we laughed a little. He understood perfectly.


	2. You Just Might Learn Something

A/N: I honestly didn't expect to be updating this so soon, but the muse has spoken. A double drabble for you this time. :)

Episode: Vice Versa

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Pondering what being Tom is really like, and how Benny experienced it.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Benny had always thought of Tom as rash and impulsive. And, in some ways, he is, yet he has much more self-control than Benny had ever attributed to him.

As Benny goes about his day with magic, he realizes just how difficult it is not to use magic for everything. He can't resist entirely, almost using his magic on his test, and succumbing to impress Katie. It's so instinctive, like catching a ball. Benny also makes a mental note never to complain about having to wait for Tom to finish a game of football. Playing like Tom was effortless, exhilarating.

And then he gets into an argument with Tom, and he's amazed all over again. His magic rushes beneath his skin, just begging to explode, flying recklessly out of him. This is what his best friend feels every time he's in a temper, and Benny shivers with the amount of power Tom wields. He could destroy anything. He could rule the world.

Tom's life isn't all fun and games, it seems. It's dangerous, even beyond the war with the Nekross.

And Benny can only vow to use his new understanding to help.


	3. Alive

A/N: Hello, everyone! It's been a while. :) I hope everyone's doing well.

Special thanks to **isobeljones2000** and **NeversideFaerie** for reviewing. It really means a lot to get feedback, especially on such a little story. :)

Episode: All Out War!

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Tom's words on the Zarantulous bridge, and Benny's slightly distracted air at the same time.

* * *

I stood, listening to Tom's insecurities, still caught up in the first thing he'd said. "Everyone is looking me like... like I'm magic." Not me, though. I was still just high on the terror, the danger, the fierce, overwhelming joy of Tom being okay, of still being alive myself. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't trying to look at him like he was magic, not like he was going to solve all our problems. I was watching him because he was breathing, because he was alive to be worried.

And that was kind of magical all on its own.


	4. Not Forgotten

A/N: Hello, all. I hope you're doing well. :)

Episode: The 13th Floor

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Inspiration: How dismissive everyone else is of Benny Jr. and how tragic it is that Tom and Lexi forget him.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Benny carefully brushes a last stroke of paint onto the canvas, giving the small boy a twinkle in his eye, and sat back. There. A young lad gazes back, with long brown hair, a roughish smile, and laughing eyes. Benny sighs, remorse running through him. The painting is as good as he can make it, and it is very good indeed. But the subject is practically his nephew, a boy he never really knew, whose parents don't remember he ever existed. Benny hates that he can't talk to Tom about Benny Jr., that everyone has forgotten him. This painting is his acknowledgment, his memorandum.

 _Rest in peace._


	5. Guilt

A/N: Hello, all. It's been awhile. :)

Episode: The Cave of Menla-gto, Part 1

Rating: A low T, for injury and angst.

Warnings: The same

Inspiration: Benny didn't really get a chance to voice how guilty he felt about the whole thing, but it was written all over his face the entire episode.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Benny's fingers hovered above Tom's, not quite daring to touch the injured hand. Benny was frozen, Tom's pained scream ringing in his ears. It had all happened so fast, the experiment had been going so well, and then it had all fallen apart in an instant. Stupid, _stupid_ , he thought to himself. He shouldn't have tried to meddle with what he didn't understand, and now Tom was paying the price. Benny tightened his grip on his best friend.

Tom lay, gasping, shellshocked. "What have I done?" He moaned, staring at his shaking hand.

 _No_ , Benny thought. _What have_ _ **I**_ _done?_


	6. Seen It Coming PLUS Never

A/N: Hello, all. :) I'm finally back from NaNo and can update! Whoo!

Episode: All Out War!

Rating: Low T

Warnings: Angst

Inspiration: I wanted to do a both sides introspective piece for the scene with Tom's Extraction, just trying to get inside their heads. This was the result.

 **Be the person who makes someone smile today! :)**

* * *

He's had nightmares, of course. Nightmares of being trapped in the Extractor, of it sucking out his self, his magic, his _soul_.  
But in Tom's nightmares, he's alone, and Lexi has not fallen with him. Benny's terrified eyes are not fixed on his. The only thing that's the same is Varg, standing over him in triumph.  
It's vaguely funny to him, how many things he got wrong. He didn't predict Lexi defending him. He certainly didn't predict Benny's fate, and him pleading for his best friend's life, offering his magic and service.  
No, there was so much he missed.

* * *

Benny had always sworn to himself that he would never let this happen. He swore that he would take care of Tom, watch his back. He swore his best friend, his _brother_ , would never see the inside of the Extractor. No. Not while he was alive to stop it.  
But here he is. There's a relentless guard holding his arms behind him, and he's nearly wrenching his shoulders from their sockets, but Benny doesn't care. Not when Tom is about to die, and it's all his fault.  
It's happening right in front of him, and all Benny can do is scream.


	7. Might Be Right

A/N: Hey, everyone. I know it's been a while since I updated this, but hopefully there's still someone out there who will enjoy it. Reviews make me happy, so if you have a minute, I'd love one.

Episode: Set after All Out War!

Rating: K

Warnings: None, humor.

Inspiration: I loved how attached Ursula was to her idea of the Source in the episode. It made me laugh.

 **Be the one to make someone smile today! :)**

* * *

"HA!"

Tom and Benny exchanged an odd look- clearly, to the Chamber it was.

"What is it, Gran?" Tom asked, after he and Benny had arrived. "What's happened?"

Ursula looked over at him, doing an odd, joyous, hopping motion. "Why, I've just realized something marvelous," she beamed, triumphantly. "Since Bisme was a fake, the Source could still be a tiny little mouse!"

Tom blinked, and he and Benny both took a step back. "Well, er, yes."

As Ursula's attention moved back to her thoughts, the boys dashed out of the Chamber, before meeting each other's eyes and bursting into laughter.


	8. Known

A/N: Hey, all. The summer's just flying by, isn't it? And yet this is the first fic I've touched in months. Yeesh.

Thanks to **Mad Jazzer** for the review on chapter 7. I appreciated it!

Episode: Aftermath of the 13th Floor

Rating: K+ for angst

Warnings: Did I mention the angst?

Inspiration: Just more musing over the fact that Benny had the keep Tom's family a secret.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

"You knew." Tom doesn't turn as he speaks. He doesn't ask, or accuse. It's a statement.

Benny swallows, nervously. Guilt chokes him. "Yeah." Yes, he'd known about everything that happened in the Neverside. And he hadn't told Tom.

"Sorry," he says softly, tentatively.

Tom nods, staring far off into space. "I know," he responds, equally as softly. "I'm sure you had your reasons."

And Benny had, of course, but he still hadn't told Tom about Tom's own _child_. That had to sting.

"Yeah." Benny doesn't elaborate, knowing now is not the time. That would come later.

A nod, then silence.


End file.
